


Art/ Words:The Cat's Meow

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Art, Canon Era, Cat, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi, Suitable for remix, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art to illustrate a drabble - When magic goes awry.The castle is in chaos and there is no sign of Merlin.





	Art/ Words:The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plutonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonia/gifts).



> I wrote a series of 300 word drabbles a while ago and I've been meaning to bring them over to A03 and illustrate them. I won't be able to do many but I've been wanting an excuse to draw 'cat Merlin' for quite some time!
> 
> Many thanks to Caldera32 who was a wonderful beta.

Catastrophe : When Magic Goes Awry.

 **Prompt:** _Write about a character on the show using magic, with unexpected results. You can write about an incident that has already happened on the show, or you can come up with a magical mishap of your own_

 

* * *

 

The castle is in crisis, his servant is missing, and his chamber is in utter chaos - then he spots it.

Arthur glares incredulously at the black ball of fluff on his bed.  _So this is Merlin's solution to the rat problem?_

Sensing his presence, the creature uncurls long limbs revealing pointed features, large ears and bright blue eyes (that are strangely familiar).

"You're supposed to be working!"

It makes an indignant mew.

Arthur grasps the cat's belly, amazed the paws remained clamped to the coverlet as it continues to stretch.

A scrabbling sound sends the feline into a frenzy, it twists in his hands and leaps from his shoulder onto the dresser. A pink tail darts across the furniture, down curtains, and under the bed. The hunter pursues across the wardrobe, shooting between the king's legs before finally popping out from under the rug, pinning the vermin to the floor with two clawed paws.

"Very good, now you need to kill it."

The cat looks forlornly from the rat back to the king.

"You might as well be Merlin!" He huffs.

There's a loud crack as his naked servant materialises, releasing the rat with a scream.

"Merlin!" Arthur covers his eyes and tosses him a sheet.

"I can explain."

"Please do." Arthur flushes, facing the door.

"Morgana -"

" _Turned you into a cat?"_

"A vicious killer… but something went wrong."

"Clearly."

"You broke the spell!" Merlin rubs his head affectionately against Arthur's arm.

Arthur freezes. "I think you'd better go."

He jumps back. "Of course, Sire."

As Merlin slinks out he pauses by Arthur's breakfast, downing the milk. He only narrowly escapes the flying goblet.

THE END

[ ](https://imgur.com/y7HJ05o)

* * *

Take two, variation on a theme

**The truth will out:**

Arthur stares at the map, but a black cat obscures his view. He scratches its large ears.

"I'll never find Merlin if you sit there." The cat just nuzzles his hand.

There is a knock at the door and Agravaine enters.

"Any news?"

"No, Sire. It's been two weeks; your servant is probably dead."

"I won't give up whilst there is still hope, uncle."

"Your father would not have approved of this… or that." Agravaine points to Arthur's new pet with distaste.

The cat hisses.

"With respect, uncle, I will run my kingdom how I see fit."

"That's what I feared."

Agravaine whips a dagger from his pocket.

A streak of black shoots through the air, landing on the knight and clawing his flesh. He yells, dropping the blade and throwing the cat from his face. By the time he recovers the point of Arthur's sword rests between his shoulders.

"I trusted you."

Agravaine simpers but the king calls the guards, ignoring the desperate pleas for clemency as his traitorous uncle is led away.

Arthur scoops up the slack body of the animal that's been a comfort in his servant's absence.

"You saved my life," he whispers. "Merlin was right all along. I wish he were here; I need him." Tears flow, cascading down his cheeks and soaking into soft fur.

When Arthur wakes, his faithful cat is gone but the bright smile and blue eyes of his servant are finally back.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Closer than you think."

"What sort of an answer is that?"

Merlin stuffs a bread roll into the king's mouth. "You'd never believe me."

Arthur doesn't question it too much; he eats his breakfast revelling in the return of some normality along with his best friend.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I read in the news recently that nobody wants black cats anymore because they don't look good in 'selfies' so all the cat rescue homes are inundated with abandoned black cats. Of course historically black cats have been associated with witch craft and thought of as unlucky but this seems such a ridiculous thing and very sad. I'm sure there is a story in there - maybe Merlin waits for Arthur in cat form but nobody wants him until the king returns and of course chooses Merlin!!


End file.
